Giddy-up!
by The Mocking J
Summary: Randall, Angela and Henry go horse riding at Monte d'Or's Racecourse... This can only end badly.


**[[**_**GoldenLadybug**__** did some lovely fanart for me- Go check out her work on Deviantart!- so naturally I wrote a fic in return. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Don't own.**_

**Spoilers: **_**For Miracle Mask.**_

**Set: **_**After MM**_**.]]**

* * *

**Giddy-up!**

Since Randall had returned home and his crimes as the Masked Gentleman had been forgiven, Henry and Angela were giving him a proper welcome tour of Monte d'Or. As the city was signed in his name, Randall needed to familiarise himself with everything. And anyway, the three of them enjoyed the pleasant day out. (Even Henry had set aside some time from his busy schedule.) Now that the years of waiting and misguided spite were behind them, they could finally spend their lives together.

The trio visited the Shopping District, where Angela showed Randall her favourite boutiques. They watched the Stellar Circus's performance before dropping in for lunch at Dalston Manor. (Dalston rejected their offer to join the tour, but only because he had work to do.) Next came the Scorpion Casino; Angela didn't approve of Randall playing on the slot machines. In Tingly Town, the couple braved the rollercoaster, while Henry— too "chicken" as Randall put it— stuck to the spinning teacups. (They all avoided Tingly Tower, however.) Henry took care of some business at the Town Hall and they made a quick trip to the museum.

It was inevitable they would then reach the Racecourse. There was an air of nail-biting anticipation until the bell rang and the horses cantered across the finish line. Spectators either cheered or threw their betting sheets away in disappointment.

"Whoooa," Randall marvelled at the exciting scene, fully able to appreciate it now that he wasn't focussed on the Masked Gentleman's plans. "It's kind of like in Craggy Dale— sometimes the other farmers and I raced horses around the fields. Though, we didn't use fancy chariots like they do here..."

"The chariot races are popular in Monte d'Or," Henry informed him, leading his friends over to the stands where a private box was reserved for the Ledores.

But before they could take their seats, Randall suddenly declared, "Hang on; I've got a great idea. I'll be back in a jiffy!"

"Oh Randall, not more gambling..." Angela sighed as he seemed to dash off in the direction of the betting booth.

"It's alright, Angela," Henry chuckled. "Let him enjoy himself."

However, Randall didn't rejoin them until the next race was over. When he eventually reappeared, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Where have you been, Randall?" Angela inquired suspiciously. "You missed the entire race!"

"You'll see..." The redhead tapped his nose and gestured for them to follow him down to the racing paddock. Behind the paddock's white fence were three horses equipped with saddles and reins.

Randall announced, "I'd like to present... our mighty steeds for this afternoon!"

"W-what?" Henry stared blankly at the animals. (The animals stared right back at him.) "Master Randall, we can't take these horses. They're required for the races—"

"Don't worry; I sorted it all out with the racecourse manager. He said we can ride them around the paddock as much as we want. Isn't that great?" Randall patted the muzzle of a lean russet coloured stallion.

Angela also went to stroke the blonde mane of a white mare. "Aww," she beamed. "They're lovely. But it's been years since I've ridden a horse. I barely remember my brother giving me lessons in Stansbury..."

"You'll pick it up again in no time," Randall assured her. "It's like riding a bicycle!" (The horses snorted as if they took offence to being compared to bicycles.)

The trio got suited up with helmets, boots and other equestrian clothing from the nearby shed. Randall and Angela entered the paddock in delight, unknowing that Henry was shivering behind them.

Randall pointed to the russet-haired horse. "Right, I'll have this handsome chap. Angela you're the lightest, so you can take the girly horse..." He boosted Angela into the white mare's saddle. "That leaves Henry with the black one."

Henry gawked at the stallion his companion was referring too: a bulky beast with a midnight coloured coat, a wild mane and mean eyes. "A-actually, Master Randall, I might just watch you two from behind the fence..."

"Come on, Henry," Randall urged. "It won't be fun unless we all do this together!"

Angela noticed Henry's distress quicker than Randall. "What's wrong, Henry? (The blonde man muttered something.) "Hm? You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you..."

Louder, Henry repeated, "I'm not particularly fond of horses, ever since one bit me as a child."

Randall blinked at him. "Really? Why didn't you mention anything before? I don't recall you complaining whenever I asked you to prepare the horse and cart in Stansbury..."

"It was never my place to complain," Henry simply shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry if it ever made you uncomfortable. You should've told me— I could'e helped you overcome your fear. In fact..." Randall regarded Henry with burning determination. "I'll help you overcome it right now!"

Henry's eyes widened. "T-thank you, but that honestly isn't necessary—"

"Of course it's necessary! No risk, no glory! You're going to get on that horse and ride him. Show him who's boss!"

"But—"

"_Now_, Henry."

Henry cast a wary glance at the black stallion, gulping. Never before had he ignored an order from an Ascot, and he didn't intend to start now. Taking a deep breath, he clambered into his horse's saddle, tugging too tightly on the reins...

Randall began, "See? That wasn't so bad—"

Suddenly, the dark horse whinnied, reared up on his hind legs and bolted across the paddock with a screaming Henry on his back. "MASTER RANDALL, PLEASE HEEEEELP!"

"Whoops... _Just hold on Henry!" _Randall spurred the reins on his own horse. "We'd better go catch him!"

Angela shook her head with a sigh as they chased after Henry and the runaway horse. That was the last time they ever listened to Randall's ideas.


End file.
